


heaven and hell

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Crowley wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven and hell

Crowley sat straight up in bed at the sound of his Hound's barking and snarling, silently cursing the animal - if that's what it was - before getting out of bed. The floor felt cold under his feet, and, in normal circumstances, Crowley would have been alarmed, but he paid no mind to the temperature. He pushed his bedroom door open, listening to the creak echo within the walls, before trying to step into the narrow corridor. Crowley grumbled when he was held back, and looked over his shoulder, gaping at the black and purple wings protruding from his shoulder blades.

"Bloody hell!" He cried, scrambling back into his room as he snapped his fingers, turning the light on, moving to the mirror beside his dresser. Crowley made a disgusted noise as he saw the wings in the light; black as night, with a hint of purple that shimmered underneath the light, and when Crowley moved his body to inspect the wings further.

"I'm a demon, that has  _wings_ ; this is just great," he mumbled, lifting a hand to the feathers, touching them lightly. When his fingers touched the soft down, Crowley's entire body shuddered and he snapped his eyes shut, sucking in a breath.

That's when he heard a chuckle behind him, and he turned around, his eyes falling on Gabriel. He groaned and rolled his eyes, his head rolling in the same direction before his attention was back on the trickster.

"Loki," Crowley whispered before he chuckled, correcting himself, "I mean Gabriel. I assume you have a hand in this," Crowley crooked a finger over his shoulder at his enormous wings, watching Gabriel nod and grin wickedly.

"I might have, kiddo," Gabriel chuckled as he unwrapped a sucker and popped it into his mouth, sucking hard on it. Crowley stared at Gabriel, his brown eyes burning on the archangel's hazel irises.

"Just... turn me back to normal, Loki." Crowley almost spat the words at the archangel, before taking a step forward, only to be pushed against the wall with one swipe of the hand.

"No can do, Crowes," Gabriel mumbled around the sucker and grinned, walking toward the demon slowly; his eyes surveying him, and his wings, carefully. "I wanted you, the King of Hell, to feel what it's like to... well, be an angel for a day. Or, almost." Gabriel chuckled again as he took his place in front of the demon, looking straight into his eyes.

"Why?" Crowley groaned as he tried to free himself from the invisible hold, before leaning his head back against the wall, swallowing hard. He heard Gabriel click his tongue softly, before feeling soft skin against his own, and Gabriel's hand left a burning sensation along Crowley's throat.

"Because, if I can remember correctly, you called us - angels - dicks." Gabriel cocked his head, staring at Crowley intently. "Did you, or did you not, say that?" Crowley rolled his eyes and laughed, the sound echoing in the room, and shook his head, struggling against the trickster's hold.

"Okay, yes, maybe I did say that.. But that doesn't mean you have the right to bloody turn me into an angel!" Crowley was all for jokes and fun - hell, he loved playing tricks on the Winchesters - but Gabriel was crossing the line with the wings.

"I didn't turn you into an  _angel_ , Crowley," Gabriel rolled his eyes as he spoke, running his fingertips along the demon's jaw line slowly. "I just gave you wings, that's all; plain and simple wings, that are.." The archangel stopped for a second and chuckled, his eyes focused on Crowley's wings, which reminded him of a Raven's. "Beautiful, to say the least. At least you have  _that_ , and not some dingy down and tattered feathers."

Crowley shook his head violently in an attempt to drown Gabriel's voice out, but he caught every word the archangel spoke and sighed. His wings  _were_  beautiful, yes, but he shouldn't have them - they felt like an abomination on his body.

"Just let me down, Loki, please.. they  _itch_." Crowley wiggled slightly, trying to get the right friction between his wings and the wall, but failed miserably. All the while, Gabriel stared at him with a half-grin, and that damn sucker hanging out of his mouth.

"And if I let you do, will you play nice?" The archangel's voice was a soft, almost mocking, tone, as he stared into Crowley's eyes. "And by 'play nice,' I really mean 'don't sic your hellhounds on me, or you'll have worse problems than a pair of wings on your back.'" The whole sentence came out fast, but Crowley, yet again, caught every word and sighed deeply.

"Yes, yes - I'll play nice. JUST LET ME DOWN!" Crowley's voice boomed in the enormous bedroom, and soon he fell onto his feet with a loud grunt. He nodded his head, rolling it side to side before locking his eyes on Gabriel, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Thank you, Loki."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the name and clenched his fists. "No one is allowed to call me Loki, and you know that, Crowley." The demon nodded as Gabriel spoke and waved his hand dismissively, walking around the archangel, and to his bed.

"Old habit, sorry," Crowley sighed the words out as he sank onto his bed, lifting a hand to scratch his feathers gently. Once his skin came in contact with the down, Crowley's body shook and his eyes fluttered shut as a groan escaped his lips.

"Oh, you might want to know," the Trickster muttered, trying not to laugh, "that wings are  _extremely_  sensitive. So sensitive, in fact, that if you just touch them," he made a gesture to touch Crowley's wings, but didn't, "that you can have an orgasm."

The King of Hell shook his head and chuckled in disbelief as he opened his eyes, letting them settle on Gabriel. "You're joking," he muttered, dropping his hand to the bed beside his thigh. Gabriel just shook his head before he snapped his fingers, and in a split second he was behind the demon, hands hovering over his wings.

"I'm not," the archangel whispered, running his hands along the curve of Crowley's wings, without touching them, his lips dangerously close to the demon's ear. Crowley shuddered against the hot breath falling against his skin, tempted to lean back against the archangel.

Yes, it was wrong for him to enjoy what was happening, and hell, it was  _immoral_ , but he was already damned for life - why not go for the extra innings? He was a demon, and Gabriel was an angel; complete opposites, but yet perfect for each other. So why couldn't he and Gabriel have a little fun - sin a bit, before the end of the world?

Crowley leaned against Gabriel, just a bit, and felt warm skin against the silky texture of his feathers. He groaned loudly, snapping his eyes shut and opening his mouth, breathing in heavily. As soon as the sensation was there, it was gone; Gabriel was in front of him, on the floor, grinning.

"You  _really_  think I'd let myself do this, Crowes?" Gabriel chuckled, pulling the sucker out of his mouth and pointing it at the demon. "You're gullible, for a demon." And with that, the trickster was gone, leaving Crowley pissed off, and aroused. He sighed and let himself fall back on the bed, falling on his wings and yelping loudly.

"This is going to get annoying," he muttered as he sat up and laid back on the bed, this time on his stomach. There was a light breeze blowing through the room, and Crowley could feel the cold against his feathers and he shivered, closing his eyes against the sensations; he could feel every wisp of air that flowed over him, and the feeling was  _fantastic_.

As the breeze blew into his room, Crowley closed his eyes even tighter and took enjoyment in the things he was feeling; the wind against his wings felt like feather-light touches, and that sent electric sparks throughout his entire body. The demon growled, deep and low in his throat, and buried his face into his pillow, breathing in deeply.

The fabric of his pillowcase smelled like sugar and cherry, with a hint of fresh air, and Crowley breathed it in, allowing the sweet scent into his lungs. He knew it was what Gabriel smelled like, and that only made his arousal worse. He didn't understand why he was  _suddenly_  attracted to an archangel, nor did he get why he was laying on his stomach, with his face in a pillow like some love-sick teenage girl. That thought made him laugh and then sigh, when he realized - 'hey, I've got wings,' and remembered what Gabriel had said about them being sensitive.

Crowley shrugged and turned over, gently lying on his back and pulling a cover over his body. He decided he would find out if Gabriel was telling the truth in the morning, he was too exhausted, and too mentally drained, to be dealing with it at the moment.

As he closed his eyes, Crowley expected to see the usual images - finding Purgatory, beautiful women, and messing around with the Winchesters, but instead he found himself thinking of Gabriel. He thought about the way he smelled like candy and sweets, and the way it was the right amount of sweetness. He also thought about the way Gabriel sucked on the lollipop, and then dragged it out of his mouth as slowly as possible.

All of those thoughts sent Crowley into a deep sleep - or whatever it is demons like himself do - and soon he was dreaming about Gabriel in ways he'd never thought he would before.

Hours later, Crowley awoke to a knock on his bedroom door, groaning as he sat up, reaching a hand out over his shoulder, fingers colliding with feathers. He had hoped, however, that when he woke the next morning that they would have disappeared, and had ended up being part of a freaky dream of some sort. But, he was wrong, like always, and he silently cursed Gabriel to hell for what he had done.

Crowley pushed all torture thoughts out of his mind as he climbed out of bed and walked to his door, opening it slowly. In the narrow corridor stood Dean and Sam Winchester - the two idiots who did his bidding now-a-days. The demon glared at the tall one, and then flicked his eyes to the short one, his eyes burning with anger.

Both brothers stared at Crowley as he shut the door just enough to hide his wings, cocking his head to the side, eyes flickering between the two of them. Sam shrugged, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes snapped onto Crowley's face, instead of the not-so-well-hidden wings.

"We have a lead on an alpha Djinn.." The demon could tell that sasquatch was trying not to laugh and he rolled his eyes, throwing the door open behind him.

"Okay, yes,  _Samuel_ , I have wings - laugh, go ahead." Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, his wings trembling slightly from the anger he felt. He stared up at Sam, jaw set and fists clenched - he was angry at  _him_ , but also angry at Gabriel for putting him in such a horrible position.

"They... er, suit you, Crowley." Sam snickered under his breath, which sent Dean into a fit of giggles. Crowley growled, snapping his fingers as he looked past the brothers, down the hallway. In a matter of seconds, all three men could hear the Hound snarling, and Crowley grinned.

"Wanna shut your mouth, or become puppy chow?" There was a low chuckle emerging from Crowley's throat as he saw the panic take over the boys' eyes, before they both shook their head.

"Look, Crowley, we're sorry.. It's just," Dean chuckled again, waving his hands in front of the demon. "You're a demon, since when do you get  _wings_?"

"Gabriel," Crowley sighed, lifting a hand to his temple before applying a small amount of pressure to his skin. "He's getting revenge on me because I called all angels dicks." The demon shrugged and chuckled, his eyes falling on the oldest Winchester brother. "He gave me wings, so I can  _pretend_  to be an angel for a day."

Crowley shrugged and gestured for the brothers to move, before he turned to the side, shuffling out of his bedroom door. He sighed and turned to face the end of the hall, closing his eyes as his wings brushed against the walls.

"Well, can you.. work?" Sam asked, but Crowley was barely paying attention - his mind was on the feeling of his feathers against the drywall. In that moment, all Crowley wanted was to be alone, to see just how sensitive his wings really were.

"Yo, Crowley," Dean mumbled, grabbing one of the demon's wings, causing him to hiss and then groan. The touch felt electric, and it caused Crowley to shiver, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What do you want?" Crowley drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing even as he stood still. Dean's fingers left his feathers burning and he growled softly at the feeling before taking a deep breath.

"Sam asked if you could work... in your condition." Dean's voice was barely audible to the demon and he shook his head, back and forth roughly, unaware that neither brother could see the action.

"Obviously not, Dean. I can't get out of my own room, so how much help would I be?" In truth, Crowley just wanted them gone so he could be alone to test Gabriel's theory out, but he would never let Sam and Dean know that. "So, just go catch it, take it to the holding cells.. and leave me alone until Gabriel fixes me, okay?"

He turned sideways again, staring at Sam, his eyes burning on the younger Winchester's. Sam nodded and grabbed hold of Dean's arm, pulling him down the hall.

"Call us when you're fixed." Sam said as he and Dean walked down the hall, and Crowley swore he could hear the oldest brother say something about  _not_  calling them. Rolling his eyes, Crowley side-stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut, immediately walking to his bed.

Crowley stood in place for a second, looking at the bed, then over his shoulder at one of his wings, biting his lower lip softly. He quickly removed his pajama bottoms, leaving him in only a pair of thin boxers, and climbed on the bed, leaning back against the bed frame slightly. The feel of the cold wood against his wings was like  _heaven_  to him, and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

Then his hand was slipping under the waistband of his boxers, fingertips brushing along his cock slowly as he drew in each breath carefully. Crowley was slipping his boxers down with one hand, while he lifted the other to his wing, petting it carefully. The small touch sent shivers down the demon's spine, and he gently grazed his nails against the sensitive wings on his back. Groaning, Crowley lifted his hips, wiggling out of his boxers before throwing them to the floor and turning his attention back to his cock.

His hand wrapped around the shaft slowly, as his fingers curled around the feathers of his wing, and both sensations caused Crowley to gasp and shut his eyes. The demon was having an awkward time syncing the rhythm of the hand on his cock up with the fingers that stroked the soft down he was now cursed with. The fingers that were wrapped around his shaft would stop when he gripped his feathers tightly and stroked them.

Crowley growled and closed his eyes even tighter, taking a deep breath and moving both of his hands at the same time, in the same motion. Soon he got into a nice rhythm and the demon was bucking his hips up against his hand wildly, while his fingers were buried deep into his mass of feathers. Panting, Crowley tightened the hold on his cock, subsequently gripping his feathers harder, and his entire body shuddered.

The sensations, the  _pleasure_ , the demon felt were greater than anything he had ever felt in his life - the feel of his skin against the feathers was amazing, and mixed with the feeling of his hand gripping his cock? He felt like he had died and gone to Heaven - or somewhere similar.

Sliding his hand up his cock, Crowley ran his fingers over the sensitive head and shuddered, almost violently, feeling his entire body tense up. In that moment, the demon's eyes snapped open at a sound somewhere in the room; the noise sounded like someone chuckling, and he quickly pulled a sheet over himself.

"Aw, Crowes.. I was enjoying the show." The voice was familiar, and Crowley groaned, while turning red, and cleared his throat, snatching his hand out from under the bed sheet. His other hand fell from his wing and onto the bed beside his leg, as his eyes snapped up, meeting Gabriel's.

"What are you  _doing_  here, Loki?" Crowley used one of Gabriel's other names when he was angry, and Loki just seemed to be the perfect fit for the moment. His eyes burned into the archangel, and if looks could kill, Gabriel would have dropped to the floor in two seconds. But, he didn't; he just stood there with a stupid grin on his face, all while staring at Crowley's lap.

"Came to see if you needed..." Gabriel paused, eyes flickering up to Crowley's. "Help, you know, finding which spots are most sensitive." Crowley could hear a faint click every time the archangel spoke, and he snapped, turning the lights on only to see a sucker stuck in Gabriel's mouth.

"I don't need help with anything, so piss off," Crowley snapped at Gabriel, but he was lying; he was thinking about those lips wrapped around his cock, rather than the lollipop, which only made him throb even harder. The demon let out a loud groan and closed his eyes at the sight in front of him, only to imagine Gabriel pulling the sucker out and teasing the candy with his tongue.

"Looks like you do, kiddo." Crowley groaned at that nickname and snapped his eyes open, only to find Gabriel on the bed, straddling his legs. "I can help you, if you'll let me," Gabriel purred as he leaned forward, breathing softly, "Just forget about what I am, and the war that's going on between our species.."

Crowley breathed in deeply, sucking the scent of Gabriel deep into his lungs once more - this time, though, the archangel smelled like chocolate, cherries, and cinnamon. The mixture of those smells made Crowley insane, and his head was swimming with thoughts of Gabriel riding him, his hands gripping the demon's wings roughly.

"Gabriel," Crowley whined softly, his eyes searching Gabriel's slowly and his hands lifting to his narrow hips. "We shouldn't do this, and you know it." Crowley watched Gabriel's eyebrows rise and his lips twitch, before he was grinning.

"Crowley, the apocalypse is coming; do you  _really_  think I care if I fuck a demon?" Gabriel chuckled, settling down on Crowley's lap. "We're going to die either way - why not have some fun? Explore these magnificent wings that I gave you?" In that moment, Crowley felt soft fingertips against his feathers and he shivered against them, his eyes fluttering shut.

"And I can tell you don't care," Gabriel whispered, his fingers tangled in the soft down, while his other hand laid on Crowley's thigh. Gliding his thumb over the bed sheet, Gabriel inched it closer to the demon's obvious hard-on, watching his face carefully. "Please, Crowley.." The archangel's voice was low, almost pleading, as he ran his palm over Crowley's covered cock.

The demon bucked his hips up, causing more friction between him, Gabriel's hand, and the sheet, and moaned loudly. He didn't want to give into the angel, nor did he want to admit that he  _wanted_  him more than anything, but he did, and he couldn't deny his feelings.

"Okay," Crowley croaked out, swallowing hard as his eyes opened, finding Gabriel's once again. The archangel's eyes were soft, and full of a passion that hadn't been there a moment ago, and Crowley felt his heart pound wildly.

Gabriel smiled, ear-to-ear, and snapped his fingers, making the bed sheet disappear, leaving Crowley naked in front of him. He let his eyes survey the demon's body, taking in every inch, before he found himself staring at Crowley's wings. They were beautiful, more so than any other pair he'd ever seen on an angel, and he traced his fingertips along the feathers slowly. Gabriel could feel the demon shuddering underneath his own body and he lifted his free hand to Crowley's jaw, fingertips gliding down his skin.

Crowley swallowed hard, his skin was  _burning_  from the angel's touch, and that caused him to growl softly. His eyes were still locked on Gabriel's, and before Crowley knew it, he was leaning up; lips brushing against Gabriel's lips softly, before he pressed his mouth on the archangel's. The kiss was soft at first, hesitant as Crowley tested the waters, his hands slipping up Gabriel's side, taking his shirt with them.

Pulling away, Gabriel pulled his hand away from Crowley's lap, smiling down at the demon. "I can snap them away, make it easier.." He was about to snap his fingers, before Crowley's hand clasped around his and their lips were tangled together once more. The demon's hand slipped off the angel's, before returning to his shirt, tugging it up further.

Gabriel's skin was  _warm_  and Crowley shivered, loving the feel of the archangel's body pressed against his. He pushed Gabriel's shirt up further and pulled away, briefly, to pull it over his head and toss it on to the floor. Once the shirt was gone, Crowley wrapped his arms around the archangel's torso, pulling his body tightly against his own. Then his lips were crashing against Gabriel's, and all he could taste was that beautiful,  _almost intoxicating_ , mixture of chocolate, cherries, and cinnamon.

Moaning into the kiss, Crowley held Gabriel tight and flipped him over on the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. Crowley brushed his tongue along Gabriel's bottom lip, trying to coax his mouth open, and finally the angel gave in; opening his mouth, Gabriel sighed and allowed the demon's tongue to snake between his lips.

As they kissed, Crowley slipped a hand between their bodies, running it along the angel's stomach, and finally stopping at his jeans, fingers playing with the button slowly. Gabriel pushed his tongue against Crowley's and growled against his lips, pressing himself up against the demon's hand, grinding gently.

Crowley pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly as he smiled down at Gabriel, before dropping his head, lips brushing against the angel's throat. The air was filled with moans from both men, and the smell of candy, which Crowley was beginning to love. Crowley kissed down Gabriel's chest, leaving small kisses along the soft, pale flesh as he slowly un-buttoned his jeans.

The archangel growled and writhed under the demon, whimpering when Crowley bit his nipple and looked up at him, grinning wickedly. Gabriel lifted his hips in an effort to get Crowley to unzip his jeans, and get them off, faster. The demon took notice of Gabriel's action and unzipped his pants slowly, before tugging them down, one-handed, growling in frustration when they wouldn't budge.

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, making the denim disappear, along with his boxers. Crowley glared up at Gabriel, before leaning down again, taking his nipple between his teeth and giving it a hard tug.

Moaning, Gabriel arched his back, both in pain  _and_  pleasure, and slid his hands to Crowley's wings, grabbing his feathers roughly. The demon hissed and arched his own back, pressing his hips against Gabriel's as he tightly shut his eyes, groaning from the angel's grip. Their cocks pressed against each other, and both men gasped; Gabriel groaned out loudly, and Crowley cursed under his breath, kissing down Gabriel's stomach.

"Crowley, what are you doing?" Gabriel whispered, breathlessly, as he watched the demon sinking further down on the bed. Crowley's head snapped up when he was inches from Gabriel's cock and grinned, shaking his head as he dropped it.

"Nothing," Crowley whispered as he flicked his tongue across the head of Gabriel's cock, causing him to grip the demon's wings harder and suck in a deep breath. Chuckling, Crowley dropped his head further, gliding his tongue down the angel's shaft, before slowly going back up; teasing Gabriel the best way he knew how.

"That's not, ah- oh, fuck.." Gabriel moaned out, sliding one of his hands from Crowley's wing, to his hair; fingers tangling in the dark brown hair, or what was left of it, giving it a soft tug. Crowley growled against Gabriel's cock, sending soft vibrations from the head to the base, which made the angel push his hips up roughly.

Then Crowley's mouth was on Gabriel's cock again, this time taking the shaft into his mouth slowly. The demon ran a hand along his lover's stomach, over his hip, and onto his thigh, stroking it gently as he sucked his entire length into his mouth. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of Crowley's throat was too much for Gabriel, and he pushed his hips up; only sending his cock further down the demon's mouth.

Crowley groaned against the sensitive skin and began sucking gently, hollowing his cheeks out as he bobbed his head up and down; mimicking what he'd seen in one of those porn films. He could hear Gabriel suck in every breath, and he clearly heard every obscenity that the archangel muttered. Grinning, Crowley began humming against Gabriel's cock as he inched his hand closer to his balls, running the pad of his thumb along them slowly.

"Oh my-  _fuck_ ," Gabriel spat as he leaned his head back and tugged Crowley's hair harder, bucking his hips up again. With his free hand, Crowley pushed the angel back onto the bed, holding him down as he worked on his cock - swirling his tongue around the shaft and sucking even harder. Then his mouth was sliding off Gabriel's erection with a loud 'pop,' as his hand cupped the archangel's balls, kneading them gently.

Gabriel whined and made a noise deep in his throat as his hands gripped Crowley's hair and one of his wings. The demon moaned softly as he slid back up Gabriel's body, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Fuck me, Crowley," Gabriel whispered, pulling away from the demon's mouth and looking up at him, eyes wide and full of lust. Crowley swallowed hard at the look on Gabriel's face and nodded, dropping his head to brush his lips against the archangel's, causing both of them to shiver.

Crowley felt Gabriel's legs wrap around his waist, and he pushed his hip against the angel's, groaning against his lips. Their cocks were pressed against each other and Crowley pulled away from Gabriel's lips, panting heavily.

"I need..." Crowley chuckled. "Some sort of lubricant." His eyes locked on the beautiful hazel ones underneath him, their owner grinning as he lifted a hand. Gabriel snapped, and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand, offering it to Crowley.

"Thanks," the demon muttered, taking the bottle as he straightened up, sitting on his knees between the angel's legs. As Crowley snapped the bottle open and began pouring the sticky liquid on his fingers, Gabriel watched him quietly, his chest rising and falling gently.

Crowley smiled at Gabriel before pulling back a little and pulling the angel's hips up; his hand slipped to Gabriel's ass and pulled it apart, his covered fingers pressing against his opening. The demon could hear every faltering breath Gabriel took and smiled, slowly slipping his middle finger inside of the angel.

Gabriel sucked in a harsh breath and whimpered against the sudden intrusion, and the pain that was mixed with pleasure. He swallowed and tried to force himself to relax against Crowley's fingers, but he only found himself tensing up, muscles constricting around the digits.

"Shh," Crowley hushed, sliding his free hand over Gabriel's stomach, rubbing the smooth skin in an effort to try and soothe the angel. It seemed to work when Crowley could push his finger in more, to the first knuckle, and Gabriel started moaning, instead of whimpering. "You're okay, Gabe, I'm not going to hurt you.." Crowley was whispering as he inched his finger deeper into Gabriel's tight hole, finally reaching the second knuckle.

"Crowley," Gabriel moaned out, pushing his hips back against the demon's hand as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Crowley smiled and pulled out slowly, before sliding two fingers into Gabriel, moaning at the tightness. Tensing up, Gabriel moved his hand to Crowley's and dug his nail into the demon's skin, hissing softly.

"I'm just trying to get you ready for my cock, Gabriel." Crowley's voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke the angel, and leaned over his body, fingers working in and out of his ass slowly. "You know, so you won't hurt," Crowley whispered as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's chest softly, feeling the archangel shiver underneath him, letting out a soft whimper.

Crowley managed to get two fingers inside of Gabriel, all the way to the knuckle, and he began separating them slowly. He could feel Gabriel's muscles loosening as he kept slowly inching his fingers apart, until he thought Gabriel could take him.

"I need a condom," Crowley breathed as his fingers slipped out of Gabriel's still-tight body, and moved his hand to the bed beside the angel. He looked down at Gabriel, who was smiling as he lifted his hand, and with the snap of his fingers, there was a box of condoms lying on the nightstand.

"You're cocky with that power," Crowley whispered as he leaned over, snatching the box and tearing it open, taking one of the packages out. Gabriel grinned and leaned up, ducking under Crowley's arm to kiss his chest, biting softly at his nipples.

"Yeah, I am; I could have snapped it on for you, but.." Gabriel whispered against Crowley's skin as he gently nipped it again, "I want to watch you put it on." Crowley almost lost his balance as Gabriel bit and licked at his skin, and he shut his eyes, breathing in deeply.

The demon pulled back and brought the package to his lips, tearing the top off it wit his teeth as he grinned down at the archangel. He took a moment to look at Gabriel, taking in every inch of his beautiful skin, before taking the condom out of the packaging.

"Hurry up," Gabriel whined, bucking his hips up as he ran his hand down his cock, biting his lip. Crowley rolled his eyes and rolled the latex onto the tip of his own cock, quickly rolling it down until it was snug on the base.

"Quit being so impatient," Crowley growled as he leaned in, capturing Gabriel's lips with his own before grabbing the bottle of lube again. As they kissed, Crowley opened the bottle and drizzled lube over his cock, before rubbing it in.

Gabriel kissed Crowley back, his tongue darting across the demon's bottom lip, before he was trying to pry his mouth open. Closing his eyes, Crowley opened his mouth as he pressed the head of his cock against Gabriel's entrance, wincing as the angel bit his tongue.

Growling louder, Crowley pushed his cock into Gabriel more, not giving him a moment to adjust before he was balls-deep into the angel. Gabriel was whining and whimpering against Crowley's lips, hands balled into the demon's wings, pulling the feathers roughly. Crowley pulled from Gabriel's lips and maneuvered his legs onto his shoulders, allowing him better leverage.

" _Crowley_ ," Gabriel moaned out, once he was used to the demon's thickness, and threw his head back, breathing hard. The noises coming from Gabriel, along with the way his muscles clenched around his cock, made Crowley insane and soon he was pulling out of Gabriel slowly, only to slam back into him.

Both of them gasped as Crowley buried himself deep inside Gabriel, hiting the angel's prostate and making him scream out. Biting his lip, Crowley continued pushing into Gabriel even harder, feeling his muscles tighten around his cock even more. The demon was leaned over Gabriel's body, almost folding him in half as he fucked him roughly.

"Gabriel, oh fuck.." Crowley groaned out, dropping his head to Gabriel's throat, panting against it as his hips jerked forward. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, quickly drowned by various moans, screams, and heavy breathing.

Crowley's head was reeling from the pleasure he was feeling - it was a million times better than he  _thought_  it would be, and it was definitely worth going (back) to Hell for. As he fucked Gabriel, Crowley reached between their bodies to stroke the angel's cock slowly, the touch eliciting moans from the man underneath him.

He wanted Gabriel to finish first, wanted to make him come first so the angel could return the favor. Swallowing hard, Crowley's hands moved quicker along Gabriel's cock and his grip tightened, sending the angel into a fit of tremors.

"Come for me, Gabe, please.." Crowley whispered against his skin as he bit it, dragging his teeth down Gabriel's throat as he fucked him harder. Gabriel shut his eyes tightly as he pushed his hips up against Crowley's hand, fucking it. He moaned every time Crowley tightened his grip on his shaft, and felt his balls tighten up, along with his entire body.

"I'm going.." That was all Gabriel could get out, before he came hard; shooting white hot streaks of come all over himself, and Crowley. He could hear Crowley chuckling against his skin, could feel him smiling against his neck, before he pulled away. His eyes opened and he was looking up at Crowley, a small smile on his lips as he caught his breath.

"Good boy," Crowley whispered against Gabriel's lips before he kissed them and pulled out of him; groaning loudly as his cock emerged from the angel's tight hole. Then the demon was leaning unhooking Gabriel's legs from his shoulders, laying them on the bed on either side of his body. He leaned back on his heels, smiling at Gabriel as he brought his come-covered hand up to his lips, before licking it slowly.

Gabriel growled at the sight and let his head fall back, shutting his eyes once more. Crowley was making small moaning noises as he cleaned himself up, and Gabriel could hear him chucking.

"Jesus, Crowley.." Gabriel sighed and lifted his head again, looking up at the demon; his eyes moving from his flushed cheeks, to his cock, which was still hard and covered by the condom. "You didn't come," Gabriel pointed out the obvious, before snapping his eyes back to Crowley's face just in time to see him shake his head.

"I was hoping you could...  _make_  me come, Gabriel." Crowley was grinning as he looked down, removing the condom and tossing it onto the floor. Gabriel swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly as snapped his fingers; Crowley was on the bed underneath Gabriel, who was grinning down at the demon.

In a matter of seconds, Gabriel's lips were coming in contact with every inch of Crowley's skin - his neck, throat, chest, stomach, and finally came to his cock. Crowley almost jumped when he felt Gabriel's warm tongue against the sensitive head of his cock, and he groaned loudly.

Gabriel grinned and slid his tongue down the underside of Crowley's cock, and to the base, before slowly traveling back up. He could hear Crowley breathing heavy and smiled, wrapping his lips around the head of the demon's cock. Humming, Gabriel began sucking on it slowly, pretending it was one of his suckers and he was trying to get to the center of it.

Then he felt a hand in his hair, tugging his head back lightly, and he grazed his teeth against Crowley's head, causing the demon to scream out in pleasure. Gabriel swallowed hard and took every inch of Crowley's cock into his mouth, sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking Crowley as hard as he could while running his fingertips over the demon's balls, hearing him moan.

"Gabriel, make me  _come_." Crowley whimpered, his fingers tangling in the angel's light brown locks, tugging it roughly. Gabriel groaned against Crowley's cock, which only made him pull the angel's hair harder, and began deepthroating the demon.

Once his cock his the back of Gabriel's throat, Crowley went crazy; panting heavily and sliding his hand onto the angel's back, scratching it roughly. Gabriel moaned more against his cock, sending vibrations through the demon's body, before lightly scratching his nails on the inside of Crowley's thigh.

"Coming," Crowley gasped out, moving both his hands to Gabriel's hair and holding him in place as he shot his hot come down the angel's throat. Gabriel closed his eyes and eagerly swallowed all of Crowley's come, trying not to miss a drop.

As Crowley came down from his orgasm, he let go of Gabriel's hair, allowing him to slide his mouth off the demon's cock. Looking up at Crowley, Gabriel smiled and made his way back up his body, their lips meeting once again. Crowley pushed Gabriel's mouth open and licked inside of his mouth, trying to taste himself.

Gabriel pulled away from the kiss and smiled before falling to the bed beside Crowley, his hands resting on his stomach.

"That was... nice," Crowley whispered, clearing his throat before chuckling, giving Gabriel a side-glance. The angel nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the taste of Crowley.

It was quiet in the room, save for the sound of harsh breathing, and various noises from the outside, and Crowley felt calm. Sighing, he lifted his hand to his wings and petted them lovingly, sad that they would be gone soon, and so would Gabriel. He tried not to let himself think that way - maybe Gabriel would come back, and show him  _his_  wings instead, and let him play with them. Crowley snorted at the thought and dropped his hand onto the bed, turning to look at Gabriel.

There was no one in bed beside him, just the rumpled sheets and a few pillows; Gabriel was gone, and he hadn't said goodbye to Crowley. He felt sad, for some reason, and sighed, settling down into bed and pulling a cover over his naked body.

His hand hit something that made a crinkling noise, and Crowley's eyebrows raised as he searched for the source. Finally, Crowley stumbled across a sheet of paper, and he opened it slowly, eyes falling onto the words that were written;

_"Crowley,_

_I had to leave - had business to take care of. I enjoyed what we did, in case you couldn't tell, and I'd love to come back for more. I'll leave your wings on, and I'll show you how to hide them, so you can go about your regular activities._

_See you soon,  
Loki._

_P.S - sex with you is amazing; especially oral sex."_  
  
Crowley managed to croak out a laugh and shook his head, laying the note back onto the bed beside him. Gabriel was coming back, which meant the two of them could sin until Doom's Day, and no one would ever know.

Closing his eyes, Crowley laid his head on the pillow and breathed softly, suddenly tired from his afternoon adventure. As he drifted to sleep, the demon could smell candy, again, and he smiled, quickly falling asleep and dreaming about Gabriel.


End file.
